<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Absolutely A Coincidence by ignorxnus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000353">Absolutely A Coincidence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignorxnus/pseuds/ignorxnus'>ignorxnus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blindfolds, Bottom Din Djarin, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Night Stands, Touch-Starved, a bit of jealous din, mando being a dad, needy din</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:20:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignorxnus/pseuds/ignorxnus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Din returns to Tattooine to complete a simple bounty mission, it’s surely a coincidence that he’s ran into Cobb Vanth again in a bar? That’s what he’s convinced himself anyway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin &amp; Cobb Vanth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Absolutely A Coincidence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was no surprise now when mando was completely lost on a mission besides the one that was his focus. He was constantly doing favours for people, just to acquire a minuscule amount of information about the child in his company. A man he’d just spoken to had a fob that he needed sorting out. So naturally mando was out on a bounty mission. </p><p>The child was drifting asleep in his arms as he was carrying him back to the ship. Mando was also tired but decided it was best to get to tattooine first and then find somewhere to rest for the night. </p><p>He lay the child in the hammock that Din had spent an evening making for him. Something he was rather proud of it. He only decided to make it because there wasn’t enough room for the both of them to be comfy and because the kid would just sit there staring at him sometimes while he thought he was asleep. </p><p>Din stopped and watched the little fellow sleeping for a moment, he looked so peaceful something Din could only wish for. </p><p>With a sigh he closed the door and made his way to the cockpit and set off for Tattooine. He  hadn’t been to Tattooine for a while since his whole adventure with the krayt dragon. He was always dragged into something completely insane and he was hoping today would just be straight forward. A nice and easy bounty something that shouldn’t take no longer than a day. However, he was doubtful that would be the case. </p><p>Half way through the journey the child woke up and joined him, sitting on his lap. He was playing with the buttons on the console which he always did.</p><p>Din had given up with telling him no now, he never listened anyway. So he let him play with the buttons that wouldn’t get them blown up or disrupt their journey.  </p><p>“You could sit in your own chair you know.” Din said, to which the child only looked at him blankly before mumbling some gibberish to himself. </p><p>Din sighed. </p><p>The journey went fairly smoothly and they landed. The bounty was said to be in Mos Espa but mando thought it wouldn’t hurt if they stopped in Mos Eisley for the night. He couldn’t seem to figure out why he thought that was a good idea though. </p><p>“You remember this place don’t you kid.” Din said while holding him in his left arm, always having his right arm ready to grab his blaster. </p><p>The kid muttered something along the lines of a yes in reply. It was pitch black now only the lights from peoples houses lighting their way. He could hear the music coming from the cantina bar. He paused, wondering whether he should check it out incase his bounty was hanging around. Even though deep down he knew that wasn’t the reason why he wanted to come to this part of tattooine again. </p><p>He decided to leave it and just focus on finding the hotel, not fancying sleeping cramped in his ship for one night. Plus it was a change of scenery for the kid. “Spaceport hotel, seem good?” He asked. </p><p>“Hatu..oo?” the child replied. </p><p>That was about as good as conversations got for Din. He had grown fond of the kid he couldn’t deny that but it would be nice to just have one decent conversation every once and a while. </p><p>They entered the hotel and it wasn’t exactly five stars but you didn’t get that kind of luxury on this planet. Din wasn’t very picky anyway the man usually slept in what seemed like a cupboard on his ship. So he’d be happy anywhere, this would be something like luxury for him. </p><p>They went in the room and sat down, Din handed the baby some snacks he’d brought in his pocket from the ship to munch on. To which his little face lit up. If there was one thing he’d learnt it was to always carry snacks for him. </p><p>Din lay back on the bed and sighed. It silent apart from the child’s occasional cooing and munches. He was thinking about going to the bar still he just really wanted someone to talk too.. was that selfish of him? I mean technically he’d be making sure that his bounty wasn’t in these parts, before he went to Mos Espa. That’s a good enough reason... </p><p>He looked over and the kid was staring at him again it was like he could read his thoughts. The child tilted his head sideways, “Don’t look at me like that.” Din said frowning under his helmet. </p><p>“Ahh, screw it.” He picked up the child who started laughing, almost like it was aimed at Din for finally giving in. “Stop that.” </p><p>They walked into the bar, it was very lively this time of night. The band was playing quite loudly to drown out all the people shouting and arguing. Din instantly regretted coming here, especially with the child. He was about to turn around and leave until the fob in his pocket started beeping. He looked down and the kid was holding it in his hand putting it in his mouth like every other baby would. </p><p>“Give me that.” Din said taking it and realising his bounty must be close by, if not in the bar itself. He had a quick scan of the bar looking at the various people who were littered around the place. He made his way forwards and the beeping was getting even louder.  </p><p>He’d reached the back of the door and the fob was going crazy so he knew whoever he was looking for was on the other-side of the door in the back alley. He was about to kick the door open and do a surprise attack until he felt someone behind him. Assuming it was someone associated with his bounty. His reflexes kicked in, as he grabbed this person and twisted them round so that he was pinning them up against the wall, crushing their neck with his arm holding them in place. </p><p>“Vanth?” He removed his arm from his throat quickly, in shock that the very person he’d really trecked his way to Mos Eisley for was standing in front of him.</p><p>Din didn’t even realise that the backdoor had opened and said bounty had walked in until he heard, “You two want a moment alone?” He said laughing to himself. Din was still pressed against Vanth and he quickly stood away feeling flushed and angered at the same time. He was thankful for the helmet hiding how red his cheeks had gone. Din was definitely going to kill him now after that comment. </p><p>Din grabbed the man by the throat and pushed him backwards out into the alley. The man landed on the floor on his back, he winced in pain and he tried to stand and Din just kicked him back down again. He pressed his foot down into the mans leg twisting it, he grabbed his blaster out of his pocket, “Don’t” he said firmly. </p><p>The man held his hands up in surrender, “It was just a joke man chill.” </p><p>Vanth had finally composed himself and came around the side of mando to see the man lying on the floor. “It’s okay mando, the guy was just joking.” </p><p>Din was silent and held up the fob to show Vanth. “Ah, I see.” Cobb said while taking a step back. “Surely there’s a way to work this out.” </p><p>Din only turned his head slowly to look at Vanth giving him a ‘are you serious’ look. To which Vanth only shrugged at him like it was no big deal. This was a mission he’d been given and he needed to complete it. This wasn’t the way he hoped things would pan out, he didn’t want them meeting like this. Din was so lost in his thoughts. </p><p>“Just to let you know.” Vanth said breaking the silence and Din’s thoughts. “He’s getting away.” he said while raising an eyebrow at him wondering what was going on in all honesty. </p><p>Din was starting to get frustrated he was never this sloppy. He started to storm off after the man that was limping away up the alley, before he felt someone gripping his arm pulling him backwards.  Din stopped dead in his tracks sighing for what felt like the hundredth time this night.  </p><p>“Leave him, you’ll catch him he ain’t gonna get very far.” Vanth said, realising he was still gripping his arm quite tightly, slowly he let go. “Can I buy you a drink?”</p><p>“I can’t drink the helm-“</p><p>“Who said I was asking you?” Cobb’s said playfully. </p><p>Din went silent again and looked down to the child who Cobb was smiling at, “Hello little guy.” The baby got out of the bag that Din had over his shoulder and walked over to Vanth who picked him up. “You can come too though if you like.” Cobb said with a smirk. </p><p>Din rolled his eyes under the helmet, even though his face was never seen he was still very animated underneath it. “How kind of you.” Din said sarcastically. He quickly glanced back down the alley the man was gone now and he was very tempted to go after him still, but on the other hand the selfish part of him really wanted to have an evening with Cobbs company. </p><p>Vanth had gone in with the kid and mando followed shortly after, after he’d had a internal fight with himself. Din sat in a booth which was more secluded than most of them with the child. Vanth went and quickly got some drinks before sitting down himself. “You came here on business then.” He said having a quick sip of his drink. </p><p>“Obviously,” Din said confidently even though it wasn’t entirely the truth.</p><p>“Well it’s nice to see you again.” Cobb said leaning back into the booth seat, stretching his legs out under the table and Din was guessing it was an accident when he felt their legs brush together. </p><p>“You too.” He said not really knowing what else there was to say. He was rubbish at this sort of thing. Din could see a man approaching the table and he moved his hand to rest on his blaster instinctively, he could be someone related to his bounty. </p><p>“Cobb?” The man said stopping next to the table. Vanth looked a little taken back by this mans presence. “A word?” He said walking away from the table. </p><p>“Just a moment.” Cobb said trailing after the man. </p><p>Din was left with the child who was splashing and spreading his drink that he’d spilt around the table, clearly getting bored of being here. “We’ll leave soon I promise.” Din told him while glancing over to where Cobb was standing with the man. </p><p>They both looked like they were quite close the man was whispering something in his ear, Cobb was laughing along to whatever he was saying. Din was starting to get irritated, he’d given up a successful bounty for this. The man then put his arm around Cobbs shoulders and Din decided enough was enough. </p><p>“Come on kid,” he said before wiping his little hands with his cape and picking him up. He was heading toward the exit and Vanth caught sight of him leaving and immediately made his way over to stop him. </p><p>“You’re leaving already?” </p><p>“He’s bored,” the mandalorian said gesturing to the child in his arms. Din was going to leave it at that but... “Plus you looked a little preoccupied.” He blurted out, the words had left his mouth before he’d even realised what he was saying. </p><p>“He was just saying thanks.” Cobb replied raising his eyebrow. “I helped him with some repairs.” </p><p>Din felt stupid now. What was the matter with him, why was he acting in this way. He was never like this. Maybe it was just the loneliness getting to him. “Sorry.” He said quietly before leaving the bar and making his way back to the hotel. </p><p>He wanted to see Cobb again so desperately and now he knew why that was, it definitely wasn’t just to have an evening talking with him. All of this trip wasn’t just for seeing Vanth again though. He had information about a jedi and he knew where to find her, whatever information the man gave him for the bounty didn’t make any difference. He just didn’t want to go see this Ahsoka. He had a feeling it would be the end of the line for him and the kid. He wasn’t ready to give him up just yet. So he ended up taking them on one last mission together, before the end. </p><p>They went back into the hotel room and Din placed the child on the bed and sat down next to him. “I’m sorry.” The kid just scooted closer to him and cuddled into his side. Which made him smile under his helmet. They sat like that for a while the child babbling away about something and Din pretending to know what he was going on about. </p><p>There was a knock on the door. </p><p>Din was hesitant to answer at first, it was only when it knocked the second time that he decided to check it out. He had his blaster in hand and was aiming as he opened the door. He quickly opened it and Cobb was standing there his hands in the air in surrender. “Don’t shoot it’s just me.” </p><p>“What do you want?” He didn’t bother asking how he knew he’d be here it was one of the few hotels around here and the receptionist would definitely remember which room a mandalorian would be staying in. He went back over to the bed to sit back down as Cobbs entered and closed the door behind him. </p><p>“I was checking that you’re okay, you seem odd. When you were here last time...” He paused like he was choosing his words carefully. “You.. I mean.. you killed the krayt dragon and now you’re just letting bounties go.” </p><p>It was your fault, you told me to leave him Din thought to himself, “Are you calling me sloppy marshall?” </p><p>Cobbs had to compose himself a little because if it was literally anyone else he would have taken that as flirting. “I’m saying somethings bothering you.” </p><p>“Just an off day I guess. It happens.” Din replied. </p><p>“Is it about him?” Vanth said while gesturing to the kid who was sat there silently for once just staring at the two of them. </p><p>“I’ve got information about someone that can help him.” </p><p>“Well that’s good isn’t it?” </p><p>“Yes.” Din said but he wasn’t very convincing. “I just didn’t think..” It was clear that the child had grown on him, to the point where he was now sad to part with him. He didn’t need to finish his sentence for Cobb to know he was saying he was attached to him. He knew that would be hard for him to admit. Mercenaries were not supposed to have feelings of attachment to people. </p><p>“Hatu?” The child said moving closer to Din and copying the way that he was sat. </p><p>“Looks like he feels to same about you mando.” Cobbs said smiling at them both it was nice to see them even closer than the last time they were on this planet. </p><p>“I don’t agree, he never listens to me.” </p><p>“Does any child really listen to their parent?” </p><p>Din looked over and the kid was sat smiling up at him. He picked him up and placed him on his lap. Smiling under the mask even though it couldn’t be seen. He did that a lot now since having the child around. Cobbs went and sat next to him on the bed. He’d clearly opted to sit as close as possible as they were shoulder to shoulder there legs touching one another. </p><p>It made Din happy though.</p><p>“He’ll remember you I reckon.” Cobbs said after a while breaking the silence. Like they were both thinking the same thing. </p><p>“I’ll be dead and gone before he’s an adult.” </p><p>“Doesn’t mean he won’t remember you.” </p><p>He was hoping that he was right. Before he didn’t really care whether the kid remembered him or not, but it was all different now. He had grown attached to the little guy. Putting him to bed, making dinner for the two of them. He would even miss the kid playing with all the buttons on his ship. </p><p>The kid fell asleep while they were having that conversation, so he decided to put him in bed in the next room. When he came back into his room it looked like Cobbs was getting ready to leave. He was stood by the door waiting. Din went over to let him out. </p><p>“It was good seeing you again mando.” </p><p>It was nice seeing you too. He thought to himself. His chat had definitely made him feel a lot better than he did about seeing this jedi. He still felt down but it was just something he had to do. The marshall was turning to leave and Din didn’t want him too. His mouth wasnt working words just wasn’t coming out. </p><p>He grabbed Cobbs wrist and pulled him back into the room. Closing the door again. </p><p>“Mando?” </p><p>“Not yet.” Was all he could manage. Vanth could hear that his breathing had gone heavy underneath his visor. Cobbs had an idea as to why he didn’t want him to leave, but the man was so hard to read. He was hard work. </p><p>“You want something mando?” He said pulling Din by his arms a little closer. Din did, he moved in closer and Vanth was practically pushed up against the door behind him with the mandalorian’s chest pressed into him. A little like earlier on in the evening except this time for a completely different reason. </p><p>“I-“ Words still proving to be difficult for him in this moment. </p><p>Vanth ran his hands up Din’s arms and stopped at his shoulders holding them there. “You what..” He said edging the words out of him, they would get there eventually. </p><p>“You.” Din said, “I want you.”</p><p>Cobbs felt his body shiver he couldn’t lie and say he hadn’t imagined this a few times after the mandalorian had left Mos Eisley all those months ago. Seemed a bit surreal now. He couldn’t deny the last time there was definitely something between them both. Even it went without resolve. </p><p>Cobbs went to lean in first and kissed into Dins neck, Din tilting his head back to allow access with his helmet in the way. A moan escaped Dins lips, he couldn’t help himself it had been so long since some physical contact. </p><p>“Can’t you take that thing off?” Vanth said between kisses on his neck. </p><p>“Just-“ Din was very flustered, “close your eyes.” he settled for. </p><p>Cobb did as he was told, a hand came over his eyes aswell, just to make sure he definitely wasn’t looking and Din took his helmet off. Immediately tossing it over onto the bed before  roughly connecting his mouth with Cobb’s. It was needy and Cobbs hands went straight up into Dins hair, tugging on it as they were kissing. </p><p>Din pressed him even harder into the door. His free hand holding a fistful of Vanth’s jumper. Din moved to kiss his neck biting him and sucking which would definitely leave a mark, Cobb’s moaned and it made Din shudder. </p><p>Din stopped, “Shall we take this over there?” he whispered into Vanth’s ear, meaning the bed and now it was his turn to shudder. </p><p>“If we must,” he said playfully. </p><p>Din dragged him quite roughly over to the bed and pushed him down onto his back. Still managing to cover his eyes with his hand. Vanth was loving every second. He straddled his hips. </p><p>“Can’t say too many people have ever made me do this blindly, but there’s a first time for everything.” He added.</p><p>“Well you clearly haven’t ever been with someone like me.” </p><p>“I wish we’d have done this sooner, god if I had known you’d end up on top of me.” He said pulling him down for another kiss. Din pressed his body into Cobb’s, his leg in-between Vanth’s thighs so he could feel the situation in his trousers, as they kissed again with the same amount of neediness as before. </p><p>“Having one hand free isn’t very practical for this.” Din said. </p><p>“Agreed...” They both paused for a second before Vanth started to tug Dins t-shirt up, “Blindfold me?” </p><p>“Keep your eyes shut,” Din said sternly. </p><p>“Yes sir.” Vanth replied secretly loving Din being so in control. </p><p>He removed his hand from his eyes, taking his t-shirt off quickly afraid that there was a chance of him catching a glance at his face. However, Vanth was still lay there with his eyes closed, waiting. Din leant down over him and kissed him again, he knew that there was every chance that Vanth could just open his eyes and see his face, but somehow it made it more exciting and was turning him on alot more than he’d like to admit. </p><p>He then pulled Vanth up, still sat in his lap so he could blindfold him with his t-shirt it wasn’t very practical but it would have to do. Cobbs ran his hands over Din’s chest feeling all his muscles and a few scars too. “It’s a shame I can’t see this.”</p><p>Din grabbed his hands and placed them on either side of his own face before placing Vanth’s fingers over his lips. </p><p>“A pretty face I’m missing out on too,” he added. </p><p>He liked the way Cobb was touching him. Vanth trailed his hands down to his waist and flipped them over so that he was on top. Din wasn’t expecting it so it left him a little breathless to be pinned down so suddenly. Cobb’s found his mouth again, he was so much better at kissing than Din as he was so inexperienced, it was making him so needy under him. Din ran his hands down Cobb’s back till he reached his hips, he hooked his fingers in the belt loops on his trousers and pulled Vanth down into him and they both moaned in unison, their mouths still connected.  </p><p>Vanth blindly ran his hand up Din’s thigh before reaching the bulge in his trousers. Din bit his lip to stop himself from moaning, Clutching at the bedsheets. Vanth undid his trousers and his hand was in his pants stroking his dick.</p><p>Biting his lip didn’t suppress his moan this time. </p><p>“You’re voice is one thing but hearing you moan, god..” Vanth said hearing every pant and moan from the mandalorian while he was writhing underneath him. Din could feel the marshall’s hot breath on his ear and neck, which was making his own breathing difficult. “Not so in control now are you?” The question completely rhetorical of course. </p><p>‘No I’m really not’ Din thought to himself, he couldn’t believe this was happening to him. To think he only came to this planet to catch a bounty, that’s what he had convinced himself anyway. Yet ended up with Vanth’s hand down his trousers. </p><p>“I’ve wanted this since the moment I left.” Din said kissing Vanths neck, grabbing a handful of his hair. Cobb’s was getting faster with his strokes on his dick now and as he was Din was getting even more aggressive on his neck, biting him, as a way to silence himself from moaning out. </p><p>“When we first met you told me to take it off, I didn’t realise you wasn’t just on about the armour.” Vanth said smirking to himself. </p><p>“Says the man with his clothes still on.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>